Lieutenant commander maxwell quotes
"you know i feel sorry for those who're about to meet me" "once you're with blacklight.you're going to be in one hell of a ride" "we're are the ones who help when others don't need,we're you're last hope when there's none our world will clash with your's you will hate us at first but you'll love us but make a fatal mistake you'll be held responsible not us" "i'm nobody's bitch" "ha ha,very funny" "like my old man once said:this is one battle,neither side won" "if that doesn't work,i rather fight them with broken beer bottles cause that's all i got" "what's wrong with their relationship,like them i was married to a witch once. and don't even think about researched on my wife's history if you know what's good for you" "Many years ago,some dude i couldn't remember was challenged by another dude to a fight his friend say why did you said yes to him cause he was notorious for making everybody his bitch should they lose to a fight? Then he said why the fuck not someone has to stand to him and it'll be a great story for grandkids one day" "the problems i can handle but when it comes to lady...i mean ladies problems oh boy, this i can't solved " "they tried to conquered the sand village, they met heavy resistance and defeated. I heard reports said a giant sand raccoon blocked their path to glory and decimated them within minutes,i mean come on your not suppose to fight a monster without assessing if he or she is a threat to you guess they didn't get the memo" "you all can try but y'all won't be able to,pretty soon whatever shit y'all are hiding from me and fucking believe me i ain't gonna be there to save your sorry ass and hope blackbirds playing in your heads over again til you can't take it" "so,let me get this straight.you wanna use them as bait for him and wait until he comes to what...you know who their parents are right.....you don't wanna mess with them and it's not the fathers are your least concerned" "trust is like glass,like the word it's fragile and tends to break "i'm no hero,i'm just doing my job" "the only hatred lisa and i have is that she's into west coast rap and i'm into east coast rap" "where'd you get your license from? a cereal box" "really,during my 16th birthday my dad gave me grandpa's gun when he was in the service during ww2 "november oscar sierra hotel india tango,havoc actual" (military acronym for no shit) "this plush reminds of what would've been our date" "we felt distant even we're together,people say why i stay with them cause there's no other girl who understood me" "i'm doing this for our kids not you" "you don't give orders around here,you take them welcome to my world" "i see you guys in the isr,don't draw attention to yourselves until you head to the border your on your own" "we don't have gunships and jets but somehow we got a strike team ready to rescue you" "i always go to 7-11's cause it's one of my favorite places and it's where i can find good prices there" "i wish i didn't get the attention of the vampires,they wanted something from me and trust me it's not good" "dude,pretty sure that they don't accept gift cards as payment" "alright,everyone we need the necessities for the trip once you guys got the things don't go back in case you forgot we go in and out do not draw attention to yourselves if anyone ask you answer them but do not tell them the real purpose of this trip,understand? "yankee kilo one this is juliet romeo we see you on our radar,please respond over,yankee kilo one this is juliet romeo we see you on radar please respond over" "if you told me that you came from the future and said one day i'll command the i would've punch you in the face Category:Character quotes